Remembrance of a Love Story
by awn
Summary: ONE-SHOT Albus Dumbledore returns to his office after an absence and lets himself relive some memories about that golden summer after he had finished his education at Hogwarts, when he met Gellert Grindelwald. Slash ADGG.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, all places and characters, the names etcetera belongs to Mrs J.K Rowling, her publishers (such as Bloomsbury Publishing Plc and Scholastic),and Warner Brothers™. All rights reserved. This is not meant as theft or insult – I wrote it for fun. No copyright infringement is intended. I own the story itself, but not anything apart from that not specified below.  
**Additional Disclaimer:** I henceforth declare that I do not own some certain quotes that are taken from _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. These words belongs to Mrs J.K Rowling, her publishers (such as Bloomsbury Publishing Plc and Scholastic), and Warner Brothers™. All rights reserved. This is not meant as theft or insult, either. These quotes are closely indicated at the end of this story.  
**Rating: **PG-13, suggested **PG-15**_  
_**Additional warnings: **The story contains slash. **Do notice the story is 'suggested PG-15'**. (With that, I mean that perhaps one needs to be a bit older than 13 but not necessarily 16 in order to read this.) I am very unsure whether this should be rated Mature or not. The story also contains some violence and suggestive scenes. Sensitive readers are hereby warned. So, perhaps younger teens should consider reading the story.  
**Author's Note**: This story is dedicated to Mrs Joanne Rowling for writing these excellent books. Also, for introducing a canon slash ship, and that Dumbledore, my favourite character and the least gay-stereotype person in the series, was officially revealed to be homosexual. Tip off the hat to her. I am not entirely sure whether or not Gellert and Albus had a relationship, so I decided they did. Also, the story is dedicated to Harry as it was his (and Mrs Rowling's) birthday last Thursday. Happy Birthdays to you both!  
Special thanks to Gentiana who has pointed out four errors listed at the end of the story!  
**Word Count: **5,463 words.

* * *

**Remembrance of a Love Story**

_Dedicated to Harry Potter and Joanne Rowling_

Albus Dumbledore was now pacing up and down in his room. He had, as many times before this year, been absent for a while, having had to take care of some issues of today's magical word.

Since Lord Voldemort had returned from the shapeless form he once had been, Albus had, of course, had a lot to do – especially given to the fact he was the leader (and founder) of the Order of the Phoenix. If there had been a lot to do before Voldemort accidentally had revealed his renewed physical existence to a great deal of the Ministry of Magic – including the Minister of the time (Fudge) himself – that was nothing compared to what it was now.

Fudge and his Ministry had tried to cover up Voldemort's existence from the rest of the magical population, which naturally thwarted the Order's work, and benefited the Death Eaters'. Even after the mass breakout from Azkaban, Cornelius had still demented that Voldemort could possibly have anything at all to do with the fact that ten Death Eaters had broken out from a high security prison, let alone how the Death Eaters could allow it.

Instead, Cornelius had blamed the only person he could blame: Sirius Black. Albus could clearly see why Sirius was accused: he had escaped the Azkaban prison before, and apart from blaming Voldemort and thereby acknowledging what he – Fudge – had been trying to hide from large parts of the wizarding population for eight months, he had no other option. The excuse of Sirius was already there, ready-made. Even though Albus perfectly what had happened in Godric's Hollow, why and whose fault it was, Fudge did not. He had ordered those horrible Dementors to perform their Kiss on Sirius. Knowing the truth, Albus had no other option than using Harry's and Hermione Granger's help in order to save Sirius.

Thoughts of Voldemort immediately sent Albus' thoughts straight to Gellert Grindelwald. Gellert, dear Gellert … How could such a person ever wound up the way he did? He had always wondered that, as well as regretting that he could not put a stop to it …

He checked his watch and figured out it was around midnight; a tad late, but Albus was unable to sleep anyway. Thinking for a moment, he came to the conclusion he would not be able to fall asleep anyway. He stolled over to the cabinet where he kept his Pensieve. Why not allow oneself to relive some memories?

- - - - -

It was a sunny day in the midst of summer; the midday sun was shining from a cloudless sky. Albus younger self was walking along their back garden; he was a bit bored at the moment. He had finished his studies on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and would soon have been going to a world tour with his friend Elphias Doge, if it was not for the fact his mother had hastily departed, leaving him with in charge of his young er brother Aberforth and even younger and unstable sister Ariana. Their father, Percival, had been sent to Azkaban.

Being in charge of the little family was not easy. Due to the assault Ariana had experienced as a child, she would not do magic – at least not out of free will. On the other hand, she was very likely to erupt in explosions of magic every now and then. Her 'explosions' were the reason of their mother's death. When Ariana was young, some neighbour Muggle children had abused her after she accidentally preformed magic, wanting to see some more. Then, their father had attacked the Muggles, and been sent to Azkaban. After the assault, Ariana had changed for eternity, for instance, she would not trust any non-family member that was using magic. Judging by the fact they lived in a wizard-crowded area, she had to be controlled both for the sake of the magicians, whom she were afraid of, and the Muggles, as she could not restrain herself during these occasions – meaning that she would break the International Statute of Secrecy – so keeping her in hiding was for both the Muggles' and her own sake.

Looking over at Bathilda's house, Albus saw her outside. He waved happily at their neighbour, who waved back. She looked as though she was awaiting someone (or something), so Albus became curios and casually went over to the side of the garden which was differed from Bathilda's property by a hedge.

'Good day, Bathilda!'

'Oh, good day to you, too, Albus,' Bathilda said, hurrying over towards the hedge. 'How are you today?'

'I am quite fine, thank you very much for asking. Splendid day, isn't it?'

'Yes Albus, very nice indeed. Although, perhaps … a bit too hot for an old person like me! But you are young – barely of age. One cannot compare!'

'Not, I suppose not. May I ask, why are you out in the sun then, Bathilda, if it is bothering you?'

'Oh, Albus, always careful and polite. Yes, you might ask: I am waiting for my great-nephew, Gellert, to come here and live with me for a while. You probably don't know him – he is, or rather: was – attending Durmstrang.'

'Ah,' said Albus, 'Er … Excuse me for prying, but what do you mean, "was" attending Durmstrang?'

'Well, he was until he went expelled from the institute a while ago. I am not exactly sure why.'

'Hmm,' said Albus, 'I am looking forward to meeting him. What time will he arrive?'

'I am not entirely sure of that either,' Bathilda sighed, looking both thoughtful and tired at the same time. 'I hope he will be arriving anytime soon, though.'

'How old is he, exactly?'

'I thought you said you didn't want to pry?' asked Bathilda gleefully. 'No really, it's fine,' she added when she saw the dawning impression of guilt mixed with embarrassment dawning upon Albus' face. 'Curiosity is not a sin,' she said seriously. 'I am rather happy you asked, though. Albus, please do listen carefully now. Gellert … Gellert was going to the school Durmstrang earlier. The school does indeed teach the Dark Arts a bit to – er, what should I say – **deliberately **in my opinion, and I am quite sure you agree – aye, I can see you nodding. Well, I am not sure why he was expelled; it could not have been for performing the Dark Arts unless it was very serious. On the other hand, I would think it was quite sure usage of the Dark Arts could lead to banning at a school were famous for its emphasis upon teaching them. If anything, one might suspect that people would be rewarded for performing the school's quality in advice. But well … One never quits wonder!'

'Definitely not, Bathilda!'

'So, how are things going on at your place?'

'Well … The usual. We try to cope by the loss of our Mother, make things going on as usual …'

'Albus,' said Bathilda, firmly and kindly, 'if you ever need any help, any at all, don't hesitate to ask me, don't hesitate at all.'

'Thank you very much for the offer, Bathilda – I shall remember it.'

'You are very welcome! Now,' she added after a few minutes' silence, 'I am sure you have better things to do, so I'd better not keep you here. Bye! Off you go!'

It had been a couple of hour since the boy named Gellert arrived in Bathilda's front garden. The boy's golden curls were floating slightly in the bright breeze and his blue eyes were gazing upon Albus; his thin pale lips forming a smile. Albus happily returned it.

Bathilda, who had seen them both, beamed at them both, prior to asking Albus to have dinner with them.

'Can I give you a hand with the bags, Gellert?' Albus had asked kindly.

'Well, why not?' asked Gellert, in a smooth, soft but still masculine voice.

Albus smiled at Gellert again, and merely lifted his hand, sating '_Locomotor luggage_!' and made the trunks flew across Bathilda's garden, into her house and then finally into the room Gellert was going to sleep in. He had thanked Albus wholeheartedly, but when asked whether he needed further assistance, he declined.

The dinner had passed fine. Gellert was nice and likeable, but Albus was, for some reason, quite sure Aberforth did not agree, he had a shrewd idea Aberforth disliked him; at least, he had anyway acted relatively nicely towards Gellert, but perhaps that was because Bathilda was present all the time. Ariana had (thankfully enough) not had any of her magical outbursts.

Some three weeks after Gellert's arrival, the two boys had found good friends in each other. Gellert was a very intelligent young man – without wishing to boast, Albus thought Gellert's intelligence was on his own level. Albus had never before met anyone with equal brains (apart from maybe Ephias), at least not anyone of his own age. It was nice to have someone to talk to during the holidays, apart from his dunderhead brother and insane sister. Albus loved them both very much, but he found it very hard to have any kind of serious conversation with them. Aberforth was frankly not very intelligent, and Ariana … Ariana was as she was. So, it was quite a change for Albus to have someone talkative. He soon developed warm feelings for his friend and was suspecting they were somehow responded. The two boys spent nearly every awoken moment in each other's company. Aberforth had not pointed this out – which surprised Albus to a certain amount – but he did indeed grumble and sourly point out that he had to cook all the time.

'Well, you usually cook every night now that Mother … I mean … You would cook even if I was not with Gellert,' replied Albus reasonably. 'Plus, I thought you enjoyed cooking. But as you please, I will take care of the dinner this evening.'

But was Aberforth satisfied that night? Of course not. He complained because Albus had conjured up food out of thin air, which, in Aberforth's opinion, was highly unfair, as Aberforth was not yet of age and therefore unable to perform magic, He had been in a bad mood all through dinner and had not asked for help since.

… Albus could not help but noticing Gellert acted funnily around him as well …

Once day by the end of July, the pair of them were strolling about in the woods behind their respective homes. The sun shone and sent down green light as it light peered down by the thickly set green leaves. Albus was – perhaps for the first time in his life – at a loss of words. Luckily, Gellert was the first one to find them.

'Albus … I really like you …'

'Of course you do, otherwise you would not spend so much time with me! We're friends you know.'

'No,' said Gellert thoughtfully, 'er … I don't really know how to put this … I think … I think I like you more than a friend.'

'Oh,' said Albus, but fell temporarily silent for a moment, 'I probably like you that way as well,'

Gellert said nothing at this remark, but surveyed his friend very closely. 'Like what, Albus?'

'I … I'm …' Albus did absolutely not know what to say, his tongue seemed to be stuck at the roof of his mouth. Finally, he got the guts to say, 'I'm sorry. Don't hate me now.' After hearing himself saying that, he heard eight words in a quite hushed voice, almost his own whisper. 'I think I am in love with you.'

Albus barely registered what happened, but he could soon distinguish every single curl of Gellert's golden hair, and smell it too. And he could almost see each pore in Gellert's face … He closed his eyes, and soon he felt something wet touching his lips.

What felt like hours later, they broke apart. Gellert smiled broadly as Albus, who smiled just as broadly back.

- - - - -

The older Albus smiled as the scene changed. He was now in his own bedroom in Godric's Hollow, and it was about two weeks after his and Gellert's first kiss; perhaps twice as long since Gellert had arrived in Bathilda's garden. But, the pair of them had better things to think of than that. In fact, they were sitting on Albus' bed, occupied with embracing and kissing each other. They had done about that during the past fortnight. Bathilda was pleased to see that Albus and Gellert had become 'close friends' so quickly. Aberforth was not too happy with it, but rather than seeing Albus performing magic doing things Aberforth usually did without it as he was not yet legally allowed to do so, he preferred to do it himself.

They kissed once again, and Gellert crept up into Albus lap. Albus stroke his hair and peered down on his lover.

'You know what?' asked Gellert quietly, caressing the other man's thigh as though it was made of glass.

'No,' he mumbled, noticing that Gellert was shivering. 'Are you freezing?'

Gellert nodded. Albus was freezing as well, so he conjured up a blanket for them. Gellert shifted slightly so Albus could wrap the large cloth around them.

Ariana was alone in her room, not the slightest interested in her brother's business, and Aberforth was downstairs, preparing the dinner. He had just screamt up to them, announcing that it was due in five minutes. Gellert would be dining with them, as Bathilda had kindly asked if Gellert could join them as she was going away, neither Albus nor Aberforth had an interjection.

All too soon in Albus' and Gellert's opinion, they had to break apart again, and go down to dinner.

'Thank you for letting me eat here,' said Gellert to Albus and Aberforth. 'It was very nice of you both; I'm not exactly allowed to use magic since I was suspended from Durmstrang, so … er … well …' Gellert's voice faded away and Albus pulled out a chair for him.

'Smells delicious, Aberforth. What are we having?'

'Kidney pie,' he grunted, 'with treacle tart for dessert.'

'Yummy,' said Gellert, and Aberforth seemed to give a faint smile.

After dinner, Ariana went to bed, and Aberforth seemed to suppress a yawn.

'You can go to bed as well, Aberforth,' said Albus. 'It is fine; I can take care of the dishes.'

'Thank you,' Aberforth yawned, 'I'm so … tired. You'll do it by magic, of course, won't you?' he added, one eyebrow raised.

'Well, why not?'

Aberforth merely shook his head and shrugged, emptying his glass of water, and rose from his seat, begging then good night. Albus rose and drew his wand. All the dishes flew to the sink. Then, the dishes were magically washed, dried, and put in the cupboards were they belonged in no time. Aberforth made it up to his room.

'So, Albus … Are you sleepy?'

'Not quite,' Albus replied, 'but slightly chilled. Shall we return to my room for a while, until Bathilda comes home? Or perhaps you would like to go back to Bathilda's house now?'

'No, silly, of course I don't. I want to be with you.' Saying this, Gellert embraced his boyfriend. Hands entwined, they walked back up to Albus' room where they sat down on the bed. The sun was beginning to go down.

'You know what?' asked Gellert suddenly. Albus shook his head.

'I'm dreaming of the day magic will rule. Yes, I am! I mean, it's obvious wizards should be ruling the Muggles. If we weren't, why would we be given the power of magic in the first place?'

Albus thought for a moment, before saying, 'Well … That might seem sensible, yes. And, Muggles do not understand magic – perhaps they will if we are deciding over them. I think that fear of "supernatural" things often make people frightened, and the natural reaction to that is to loathe the object or issue in question. Look at "sodomy"; people hardly understand our love, and that make them hate us!'

'Well … Yes,' answered Gellert, 'quite right. It was a good comparison. But, as we can use magic whereas Muggles cannot, we ought to be in charge; we can do more than they would ever be able to accomplish. And, if they can, we can do it in a way shorter time. Imagine what kind of things we could make. We could do so much, protecting the Muggles —'

'Hmm … Exactly how are you intending to protect the Muggles? I am personally defending pro-Muggle rights. I don't think wizards should decide over them – as well as they shouldn't decide over us.'

'But, Albus, as you know, the gift of magic is very rare and just as great. It is within our responsibility as wizards to undermine the Muggles in order to protect them.'

'Protect?'

'Yes, protect. They do not understand magic, or even that magic exists, now, but as we should be in charge over them, they should be ruled over – that's the only way we can all live together in harmony. The Muggles are quite weak without magic, and besides that – if a Muggle would end up in fight with a wizard, who would win? The wand-less, non-magical or the magical equipped with a wand? Of course, the wizard would overpower the Muggle in no time. Given to that, it may be safer to just let the Muggles know there is a big chance they might be overpowered by magic. So, if the Muggle knew what he was facing, he probably would not through himself into a fight with a stranger – that might be magical – without considering the matter closely first. It would most likely be less dangerous to walk about in the streets when they knew we actually do exist.

'So,' he said, 'will you assist me?'

'Assist … assist – how – what do you mean, "assist"?'

'Don't you agree what I just said makes sense?'

'Yes, I do.'

'Very well then; will you assist me?'

- - - - -

Some days had passed and Albus had been spending them in Gellert's company – although the question had not been posed again, and neither of the pair had brought up the issue. Aberforth seemed to have finally accepted that Albus and Gellert enjoyed spending their time together.

They were right now strolling along the woods in Godric's Hollow, completely alone. A non-spoken agreement seemed to have been put between the pair not to talk at all; adverting each other's eyes, they quietly wandered along the path. As a crow croaked distantly in the woods, and they were near the clearing, Geller spoke, however.

'Well, I didn't get an answer last time, so I will ask again: Will you assist me?'

'I am not sure, I don't think —'

'Why not? Why not have the Muggle word obeying us? What's wrong with that?'

'What is wrong with that,' Albus said crisply, 'is that nothing gives us wizards the right to overrule the Muggles. We are just humans all of us, it isn't as though we are of different races – if human races even exists, that is to say. So I must say I really do disagree with you. But,' Albus added, 'I certainly don't wish to seek argument with you.'

They were back at the edge of the woods now; both Albus' and Bathilda's houses were visible. The sky was cloudy, making the sunshine become slightly darkened at some areas, but bright at the next.

'So, in you opinion, the Muggles should rule over us?'

'I have never —'

'In **your** opinion, wizards are equal with common Muggles?'

'No, but —'

So you don't want to work with me?'

'I don't —'

'Traitor! No, shut it. You have betrayed me. I need you for my success – for **our** success for the greater good!'

'Ah, the "greater good"? Allowing abuse on Muggles, for instance?'

'I never said that!' Gellert's voice had become slightly louder.

'What are you saying then?'

'I'm just … just saying that wizards are of better breed!'

'Better … Better **breed**?' Albus was now furious.

'Yes, better breed! Muggles are unable to do magic!'

'And is that **their **fault?'

'Magic is might!'

'Power is folly!'

Rounding the corner, they discovered Aberforth there, who seemed to have been listening to them in secret. He gave Gellert a look filled with contempt before spitting at his face.

'What are you —' Albus begun, but Aberforth told him to keep his mouth shut.

'I've heard you poisoning my brother with your crap about Muggle discrimination and Merlin knows what. I have seen you manipulating my brother —' He could speak no longer, because Gellert had thrown a curse upon him.

'_Crucio_!'

'No, please,' Albus begged over his brother's yells, and pointed his own wand at Gellert. 'Expelliarmus!'

Aberforth immediately hit the floor. He was no longer writhing and cramping in pain, but nevertheless screaming in agony.

'Aberforth! You do **not** spit on Gellert's face. Gellert,' turning towards him, he continued in a very cold voice, 'please explain yourself.'

'He's standing in our way,' he said simply.

'What way?' asked Aberforth and once.

'Our way,' said Gellert in a voice that could be used explaining the obvious to a four-year-old, 'our path to conquer the world!'

'Gellert,' said Albus, 'I thought I was quite clear when I told you this the first time, but perhaps I should explain it a way, in a simplified way this time: I am not interested in your plans! I've realised what they really are now – Muggle discrimination and abuse! I would rather think we magicians should be using our powers to protect them! We had the same vision at start; our views upon this matter have parted.'

Seeing the lights and hearing Aberforth's yells, Ariana had come to the stage as well.

'But,' Albus continued, 'I beg you, please let us remain what we are now! Please, put away your ideas for me! I love you, Gellert, but I strongly dislike your ideas!'

'You give me only one option,' said Gellert tonelessly, pointing his wand at Ariana. '_Crucio_!' She writhed and screamt just as Aberforth had done, but seeing Ariana in that pain was even worse than seeing Aberforth.

'You'll have to promise me you will assist me!'

'I don't want to do it, please don't make me!'

'So you like watching her like this?'

'Don't like it! Please let it stop!'

'Well, follow me then – help me! Prove that I and your family are valuable!'

'No!' I don't want to, please Gellert! I don't want to! Please let me go!'

'We'll have it your way. _Crucio_!' Without the slightest trace of a warning, Gellert had now pointed his wand on Aberforth as well, and both of Albus' younger siblings were now laying on the ground, both yelling and jerking with spasms of pain.

'Make it stop, make it stop!'

'You know just the words, Albus. Join me, and I shall never touch your siblings again. He lifted the curse for a brief moment. Aberforth and Ariana lay writhing on the ground. 'If you really loved your siblings, you would make this stop now, and join me.'

'No, no, no … **no** … I can't! I can't! Don't make me! I don't want to do it. Please!'

'Well, then I have no other choice, I am afraid,' said Gellert, pointing his wand at the two recently tortured people once again. '_Crucio_!'

The curse seemed to be stronger this time: Aberforth and Ariana were now rolling their eyes and drooling. Aberforth was sixteen, just as old as Gellert was, but Ariana was only twelve – only a child …

He was crying now. 'It's all my fault, all my fault! Please make it stop; I know I did wrong! Oh, please make it stop and I'll never, ever again disobey!'

'For some reason, Albus, I find it very hard to believe in you.'

'Don't hurt them, don't hurt them, please, please, it's my fault – hurt me instead!'

'Well … no, love. The point with this is to make you assist me. So, I'd prefer to have you all alive, sane and in one piece. I will make it stop when you agree to assist me.'

'Please, please, please, no … not that, not that, I'll do anything …'

'No? Well, then I have to continue with your family here. _Crucio_!'

Albus could feel the pain his brother and sister were feeling only by looking at them now. They were almost jumping up and down in the air due to the terrible pain they endured. Their faces were screwed up …

'No more, please, no more!'

Either Gellert was so caught up with what he was doing to notice Albus talking, or he plainly ignored him. Either way, he seemed to strengthen the curser even more. Albus did not know any good thing to say, but burst out with the best he could make up at the moment:

'I want to die! I want to die! Make it stop, make it stop, I want to die!'

When this did not help, Albus shouted, 'KILL ME!'

Gellert immediately stopped; Aberforth and Ariana fell to the ground, both looking terrified.

'What have you done?'

'I – I don't know, Albus, I —'

A moment of silence fell over the four before Albus said, 'Get out of my garden.'

'I – what?'

'I said, get out of my garden, you devil! I don't want to see you again – never more!'

'Albus, I … I don't know what happened —'

'I'll tell you what happened! You almost tortured my family to insanity! How could I ever love such scum? Get away!'

'But – Albus, I —'

'GET OUT OF MY PROPERTY OR I'LL HEX YOU, YOU FILTHY …'

'But —'

'GET OUT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE! I'M TIRED OF YOUR MUGGLE CRAP, ABERFORTH WAS RIGHT: YOUR RUBBISH WAS NOTHING MORE THAN DUNG, LIES AND HATRED. I DON'T STAND FOR THAT – IT WAS AGAINST MY PROPER JUDGEMENT. NOT GET OUT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, EVER!'

Albus saw a tear in the corner of Gellert's eye, but he could not care less; in fact, he bewitched some trees to hunt Gellert away.

Later that night, after Albus had made sure Aberforth and Ariana were all right and fast asleep, he let the tears came.

- - - - -

It was now many years since that golden summer when Gellert Grindelwald had broken Albus' heart. But the strange part was that Albus still loved him. He constantly thought of him, and he was not foolish enough to deny his feelings for Grindelwald to himself.

Gellert had decided to fulfil his ideas and created the ideal world without Albus' help – Albus had to accept that as the truth. But, the Gellert whom Albus was in love with (though many years had passed, his feelings had not changed) was the one of that summer after Albus had sat his N.E.W.Ts. He found it hard to believe that the man he would now read horrible stories about in the _Daily Prophet _in fact had been the Gellert he knew. In fact, this person did not resemble of Gellert at all – on the contrary, the Gellert Albus had known was the complete opposite of the Grindelwald Albus could now read horrible stories about in the papers. This Grindelwald was discriminating Muggles, drove Muggle-borns into hiding and created common mayhem.

Albus sighed and looked over the Great Hall, letting his eyes linger upon the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables especially. He was Head of the firstly said House, wherefore he surveyed that table first. There did not seem to be much disturbance there. Then, he turned towards the table at the opposite side of the wall, the Slytherin table.

Looking at that direction, he saw Hagrid coming into the Hall. He waved cheerily at Albus, who waved just as cheerily back. Hagrid had been expelled from Hogwarts blamed for opening the Chamber of Secrets last year. Albus was not entirely sure Hagrid had in fact opened the Chamber, let alone that the monster behind the attacks and murder had been an Acromantula. But, as he had no proof that Hagrid had **not** done it, he had to stick with that for a truth – and the truth is not always very logical.

Tom Riddle sat alone with his little gang at school, and seemed to be highly engaged in telling them something. Albus frowned: perhaps he would better find out what they were talking about. Albus had been suspicious about Tom last year, and he kept those suspicions. He was determined to keep an eye upon Tom this year just in case. It was almost ended, though, and after this one Albus could not keep Tom under observation any longer.

'The _Prophet_, Albus?' Horace had just interrupted his thoughts.

'Oh, yes please. Thank you,' he said when the Potions teacher passed the paper. Albus unfolded it and read the headline of the main article: _Grindelwald hits again_. Wondering what he had been up to now, Albus began to read.

Apparently, Gellert had done another raid against a family consisting of one Muggle and one Muggle-born parental family; Albus was quite sure Gellert did not like this at all. He ought not to, hating both Muggles and Muggle-borns. Albus shook his head and began reading another article …

The scene had changed one last time. Albus was no on an empty field, seeing himself eye to eye with his former lover and present enemy.

'So, Albus, we meet again … I thought you said you never wanted to see me again?'

'I didn't want to,' Albus agreed. 'And it still hurts that you betrayed me.'

'Oh, no. **You** betrayed **me**.'

'So torturing Muggles is more valuable than torturing wizards?' He had barely finished the sentence before he was almost hit by a stunning curse. 'Remember my Legilimency skills.'

'_Legi —_'

'_Protego_!'

The two men fought for a good while. The battle surrounding them had stopped just to watch the pair of them – the most skilled people in the complete battle. Both Albus and Gellert were excellent wizards: they knocked each other off feet and would still continue to fight, and they fought for a long time.

Fighting and fighting, both of then seemed very reluctant to finish the other off. Spells were nonetheless flashing over the battlefield – even though no deathly curse ever was thrown, in fact, none unforgivable at all. But, some spells might have finished either of them off if he had been less observant.

After hours of fighting came the end to the duel which would soon become so famous. When Gellert finally **had** sent the Avada Kedavra Curse towards Albus, the end of the duel dawned. A jet of green light missed Albus by mere inches, and during the triumphant sneer of Gellert (who apparently thought the cursed had hit Albus, anyway) he had put the simple Body-Bind Curse upon his former lover.

A tear trickled down Albus' face when he realised what he had to do.

Later, he would free all poor people locked into Nurmengard. He had forced information of where to find it out of Gellert, with some help from Veritaserum.

The prisoners of Nurmengard were political prisoners that had tried to rebel against Grindelwald's regime. Most of them were wizards that supported Muggle rights, but there were also some Muggles that had not been killed, but severely shocked.

- - - - -

He was now back in his office. The sun had long since sunk – it was pitch dark outside the windows. Pressing his hands together, he sat down behind his desk.

What had happened to Gellert? How could he had become so brutal. Albus had no idea – he found it so hard to believe that the Gellert he had known when he was young was in fact the same evil person that had discriminated those Muggles.

Albus sighed; he should probably go up to bed now – it was quite late. He put in the Pensieve into its cupboard and was straightening up as someone knocked at the door. Wondering who would knock at the door at this hour, and what it was that was so acute it could not wait until tomorrow.

'Enter.'

It was Harry. He looked to be very pleased with himself.

'Good gracious, Harry. To what do I owe you this very late pleasure?'

'Sir – I've got it. I've got the memory from Slughorn.'

Albus was shocked to see the glass phial Harry was holding out for him, but soon his face split into a smile, happiness spreading inside him. The tiredness, lateness and Gellert were all temporarily removed from his mind.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Gentiana's errors were, in chronological order – meaning the order in which they appear in the story from the beginning;  
Error #1: I had written 'in Aberforth's opinion, was highly unfair, as Albus was not yet of age and therefore unable to perform magic'. It should obviously be: 'in Aberforth's opinion, was highly unfair, as Aberforth was not yet of age and therefore unable to perform magic'.  
Error #2: she detected was that I claimed the sentence 'I think I am in love with you' contained seven words. Of course, it contains eight words.  
Error #3: When Professor Dumbledore and Gellert were out in the woods and argued, I had written '… said Dumbledore crisply …', which she did not feel was right. Neither did I. I changed 'Dumbledore' to 'Albus'.  
Error #4: 'even though no deathly curse ever was thrown, in fact, none unforgivable at all.' We weren't aware that forgivable curses existed! It was supposed to be 'Unforgivable'.

She also stated I am insane because I had doubts putting this online as I felt so content about it, with the argument 'kill your darlings'. I was scared because I have never liked a story this much. She then said it is a bit too good.

I had to think for a very long time before eventually deciding I should keep the quotation marks around 'sodomy' when Albus was speaking in this story. In the end, I decided I should. This story does take part in 1899 after all, so perhaps it would be a modern term to use, but I decided to put it within quotation marks anyway. (No, Albus was **not **born around 1840, rather 1881. Mrs Rowling confirmed it on her website. Albus Dumbledore was wizard of the Month in September 2007.)

Concerning the rating: if you think it should be rated Mature, please drop me a line through the review field and I will re-rate it as soon as I can.

I have never before in my writing had such a hard time picking a title. In fact, the title has just shown up in my head during the early progress of other stories. But now, the story came ready made instead. I had to play with two titles before making it up: _Remembering_ and _Pensieve_.

And never before, I have felt so content and confident ending a story – both drafts and typing. So, you'd most likely think it is terrible. If it is, don't hesitate to tell me! And … Don't forget to tell why! And if you want more, visit my profile for ten other English One-Shots/Drabbles, one English chaptered story and some Swedish stories.

Last but not least – thank you very much for reading! And, a secret – reviews makes my day – positive or negative!

**Additional Disclaimer:** The quotes from _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince _I mentioned before the fanfiction are: the lines in the fourth 'piece' (pieces are demarcated by five dashes - - - - -). As well as the last quotes of Harry and Professor Dumbledore in the last piece:

What Professor Dumbledore said in the fourth piece is somewhat retrieved from pages 534-536 of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. The quotations are, however, in some cases slightly reworded in order to fit in with my plot. These quotes does not belong to me, and I beg Mrs J.K Rowling, her publishers, and Warner Brothers™ pardon for doing so.

And, what Professor Dumbledore and Harry Potter said at the very end of this story is, as well, retrieved from _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_, although page 461.

Both pages are referred to their pages from the British hard back versions. I put this at the end of the fanfic so people would not be tempted to check which words I had borrowed.


End file.
